Ladykiller
by KarenSturridge
Summary: Isabella é uma assassina de aluguel, implacável, feroz e sedutora. E sua próxima vitima não faz ideia do quão letal esse demônio com jeito de anjo pode ser. Até que ponto você se deixaria levar por seus sentimentos?


Nome da fic inspirado na música_ Ladykiller, _do Maroon 5.

Mais uma dessas Bella's e seus Edwards fora do padrão ;)

enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo único – She's in it just to win it.**

**(POV Narrador)**

Naquela quinta-feira, Isabella observava o garoto sair da lanchonete, acompanhado de sua irmã e seu cunhado; riu consigo mesma pensando em como este trabalho seria fácil, sem emoção. Tudo que ela precisava era encurralá-lo num beco qualquer, ou até mesmo a distância, e estaria acabado.

Ela não fazia a mínima ideia de porque Mike o contratara para matar um jovem tão bonito. _"Que desperdício"_, foi o primeiro pensamento que cruzou sua cabeça quando o asqueroso do Newton mostrou-lhe a foto. Edward Cullen, 18 anos, acabara de entrar em Princeton para cursar história, o filho mais velho de uma das famílias mais tradicionais de Washington. Com certeza Mike tinha algum problema pessoal, afinal, era a descrição do garoto perfeito.

Havia dois dias que Isabella seguia os passos de Edward, se tornara sua sombra invisível. E cada vez mais se perguntava se era inveja o problema de Mike, uma vez que o Cullen não parecia ser envolvido com nenhuma encrenca. Pelo contrario, era certinho até demais, chegava a irritar! Como alguém pode ser tão perfeito? E do nada Isabella se encontrava enfurecida com aquele garoto.

E atraída...

Não! Não poderia estar atraída, era sua vítima, tinha que matá-lo, foi paga para isso e o faria. E além de tudo, era apenas um garotinho mal saído das fraldas. Isabella era uma mulher feita, no auge dos seus 24 anos, linda, sexy e letal.

Feita para matar.

Não sabia o que a levara a seguir por este rumo, sendo paga para tirar a vida de pessoas inocentes, mas entre tirar vidas e vender seu corpo, o egoísmo predominou e agora ela estava onde estava.

Ajeitou sua bolsa Prada e decidiu que estava na hora de se aproximar. _"Hora do show, lindinho."_

_- _Com licença, - ela tocou o ombro do rapaz que estava distraído – você poderia me dizer onde fica o Starbucks daqui? É que eu sou nova na cidade, não sei andar direito por aqui... – ela bateu os cílios, inocente.

_Puta. Que. Pariu._ Era definitivamente o cara mais quente que já vira em sua vida. Ombros largos, aquele cabelo desalinhado, olhos tão verdes que poderia se perder para sempre e aquela boca... Oh, ela beijaria aquela boca até morrer sem fôlego.

O efeito não foi diferente nele; Edward jamais tinha posto os olhos em uma mulher como ela e mal soube como reagir.

- Fi-fica depois daquela esquina – ele gaguejou desajeitado.

Mas ele não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade de ter uma mulher daquelas a seu lado, quer dizer, quando isso acontecia? Mas algo em sua cabeça gritava "perigo"; aquela garota significava encrenca.

Mas ele não podia evitar.

- Qual seu nome? – ela perguntou, aqueles olhos castanhos, tão inocentes... e ainda assim tão intimidantes.

- Edward, Edward Cullen.

- Prazer, Isabella. Bom, obrigado pela informação. – ela sorriu e estava quase atravessando a rua quando ele chamou.

- Ei! – Edward gritou sem jeito – Será que eu posso te acompanhar? Quer dizer, se você não estiver indo encontrar seu namorado ou algo do tipo...

Isso será mais fácil do que eu esperava, ela sorriu consigo mesma.

Mas não seria tão fácil, seria?

Entre frapuccinos e cupcakes, Isabella se viu enfeitiçada por aquele garoto de jeito simples e beleza extraordinária. Mas ela tinha uma missão, fora paga para aquilo.

É o meu trabalho, meu trabalho, repetia mentalmente a cada vez que seus olhares se cruzavam...

**-xx-**

Dois dias pensando nele e Bella ainda não havia se decidido.

O relógio marcava 09:45 p.m. Isabella encarava o display do iPhone há uns bons 20 minutos; ligar ou não ligar?

Ela e Edward haviam trocado telefones, ele com todo seu jeitinho a convidara indiretamente para sair.

"_Então, se quiser sair pra conhecer a área, sábado a noite, sei lá, ver a noite da cidade que nunca dorme... Me liga, ok?"_

O que fazer? Ela precisava vê-lo, precisava acabar logo com isso. Seria hoje, tinha que ser. Se demorasse mais um pouco, ela não saberia que rumo essa historia tomaria.

_Ah, que se dane_, ela pensou. Iria encontra-lo e acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Bem, era esse o plano para a noite.

Ela se sentia incomodada com aquela arma presa a sua coxa, e mordia os lábios cada vez que imaginava o corpo de Edward frio, lívido, seus olhos verdes e curiosos sem aquele brilho...

Pare, pare, pare. Não era para estar imaginando isso. Era só mata-lo, pegar seu pagamento e sumir. Simples.

Não parecia tão simples quando ela chegou a boate e o avistou encostado no bar. Ele parecia quente, muito quente e ela podia notar outras mulheres observando-o. Não, não, vadias; esta noite ele será meu, pelo menos por enquanto.

Antes de entrar na boate, Isabella jogou sua arma na primeira lata de lixo que encontrou.

**PDV Isabella**

- Oi. – toquei no ombro dele e fui recebida por um fodido sorriso de me fazer derreter.

- Olá, Isabella. – isso lindinho, repita meu nome mais vezes.

- Só Bella, por favor.

- Ok, Bella. Então, quer beber alguma coisa? Uma margarita?

- Uhun, quero sim.

Alguns drinks depois, muitas risadas, conversas e troca de olhares, Edward levantou.

- Então... Você... Você gostaria de dançar?

Dançar. Com Edward. Me segurando.

Quem me dera todas as missões fossem tão prazerosas.

Missão. Eu não precisava me lembrar que isso não passava de uma maldita missão, que eu fui incumbida de tirar a vida perfeita desse garoto.

Eu iria protelar o quanto fosse possível e claro, me aproveitar bastante antes que tudo aquilo acabasse.

- Claro, Edward, eu adoraria.

Arrastei-o para a pista de dança, uma batida sexy ressoando. Ri quando prestei atenção na letra... Perfeito.

"_put your hands all over, put your hands all over me..."_

Senti Edward envolver suas mãos em minha cintura, sua respiração quente em meu pescoço mandando uma descarga elétrica por meu corpo. Ele me apertou mais forte e eu quase amoleci em seus braços.

Edward seguia o ritmo da musica sem parar de me tocar e antes que eu percebesse, seus lábios deixaram um rastro de beijos molhados em meu pescoço. Um gemido involuntário escapou e ele entendeu isso como um incentivo, chupando e mordendo mais ainda; ótimo, ganharia marcas roxas amanhã.

- Ah, Isabella, você é a mulher mais perigosa que já conheci...

_Você nem faz ideia, queridinho._

Passei meus braços por seu pescoço, sentindo agora nossas respirações se misturando. Seu hálito era delicioso, numa mistura de vodca, limão e um outro cheiro que parecia ser só dele.

Aquilo era demais pra mim.

Edward parecia querer me beijar tanto quanto eu o queria; minhas pernas perderam as forças quando sua língua me invadiu, se enroscando a minha e se misturando ao gosto de álcool.

"_Love is a game, you say. Play me and put me away."_

Eu ainda não conseguia desgrudar nossas bocas, suas mãos passeando por minhas costas e inocentemente apertando minha bunda.

Ah, adolescentes...

De qualquer modo, eu mesma me sentia meio adolescente essa noite. Edward me levou para um canto, me prensando contra a parede e brincando em meu pescoço.

- Edward, ah... – onde estava minha força de vontade? Ah, sim. Em algum lugar perto da minha vergonha. – vai devagar, lindinho, vai marcar meu pescoço assim.

- Você se importa? – ele deu mais um beijo, com a boca aberta na base do meu pescoço e isso me fez estremecer. Ele riu – é, acho que isso foi um não.

Meninos e seus hormônios. Mas quem era eu pra reclamar? Edward era um deus grego e estava praticamente em minhas mãos. Sem arrependimentos, sem missão, só eu e ele.

Oh, eu corromperia sua inocência.

- Edward... – gemi mais alto quando sua mão adentrou minha camisa de botão, agora transparente de suor, revelando meu sutiã rosa escuro de renda. Edward apertou meus seios, e eu juro que encharquei.

- O que, Bella? Você gosta assim? – ele apertou mais forte, me fazendo gritar. Aquele pirralho sabia como fazer, estava me tirando a sanidade.

Involuntariamente me esfreguei nele, procurando alivio com o atrito e ele notou. Edward investiu uma, duas vezes... Completamente duro.

Meu deus. Esse menino iria me matar.

Continuamos nesse amasso, cada vez mais quente e mais ousado. Adentrei sua camisa, passando minhas mãos por suas costas, seus músculos definidos e perfeitos. Ele gemeu em resposta e o som reverberou por cada nervo do meu corpo. Minha camisa já estava com todos os botões abertos quando Edward começou a beijar meus seios. Agradeci por ali ser tão escuro e a musica estar tão alta. Na verdade, eu acreditava que havia alguns outros casais fazendo o mesmo.

Eu não aguentava mais, entraria em combustão a qualquer momento; cada vez que os dedos de Edward escorregavam por entre meus seios e ele gemia baixinho em meu ouvido, eu poderia jurar que ia arrancar nossas roupas ali mesmo.

- Edward, pelo amor de deus, eu vou explodir desse jeito. – Implorei, mordendo seu pescoço.

- Você quer... Ir lá para cima? Área vip, alguns quartos... – ele estava tão desesperado quanto eu.

- E se... Alguém aparecer? Eu não vou parar depois que começarmos.

Ele sorriu, e me beijou, prendendo meus lábios entre os dentes.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém vai nos atrapalhar. Vamos.

Fechei minha blusa pela metade, o suficiente para não verem meu sutiã e subimos pela escada que eu nem havia notado no lado oeste; Edward mostrou um cartão que parecia um passe vip.

Hmm... Então quer dizer que o Sr. Certinho frequentava boates. O que será que o papai acharia disso?

Como Edward havia dito, havia alguns quartos e uma espécie de sala principal, com outra pista de dança, alguns puff e almofadas espalhadas pelos cantos e portas que pareciam dar para uma varanda. Os quartos, que deviam ser uns 7 ou 8, não parei para contar, ficavam num corredor. A maioria parecia ocupada, e Edward me levou até a ultima porta do corredor.

Holy. Shit. Que quarto incrível.

Eu poderia dizer que fiquei admirando a decoração super sexy e linda do quarto, mas eu estava mais interessada na cama e no meu menininho lindo, que nesse momento pegava alguma bebida no frigobar.

- Legal, né? – ele me passou um copo, parecia cerveja – eu e meus irmãos compramos esse quarto para... Unh... Emergências.

Ele riu junto comigo. Garotos e sua mania de conquista.

- E aí – eu sentei no colo dele, na poltrona em frente a cama – quantas garotas você já trouxe aqui?

Edward ficou vermelho. Adorável.

- Você é a primeira. – Admitiu.

- Ai que lindinho – belisquei sua bochecha de brincadeira. – você é um fofo, sabia? Me sinto até mal abusando de você assim.

Ele tirou a camisa, quase me matando do coração.

- Você, Isabella, está realizando a fantasia de 9 entre 10 adolescentes. Levar uma mulher mais velha pra cama. Obrigada por alimentar meu ego.

- Eu que te agradeço, lindinho. Você é gostoso demais para seu próprio bem... – suguei seu lábio inferior – meu lindinho.

Edward grunhiu alguma coisa que não entendi e arrancou minha blusa. Chutei meus sapatos em algum lugar e montei nele, atacando seu pescoço. Os cheiros da bebida e de seu corpo confundiam minha mente, tudo isso junto com sua animação bem embaixo de mim e eu não tinha mais controle de nada.

Ajudei Edward a arrancar meu sutiã, que também foi parar em algum lugar do quarto; ele me olhou – aqueles malditos olhos tão verdes, duas esmeraldas, agora escuras de tanto desejo – e eu mordi os lábios, seus dedos brincando com meus seios.

- Sabe, Bella... – ele beliscou de leve o bico do meu seio direito e eu quase gritei – eu fiquei imaginando como seria seu corpo debaixo de todo esse pano desde a hora que te vi. – ele começou a empurrar meu short para baixo – fiquei louco pensando em como tive de sorte de encontrar uma _mulher_ tão linda, tão quente...

- Eu te encontrei, lindinho – me inclinei para ele, meus seios roçando em seu peito.

- Não importa, eu quero você pra mim.

E ele disse isso com tanta vontade, tanto desejo que, por um momento, eu considerei abrir mão dessa missão e toma-lo para mim.

Ajudei-o a tirar sua calça, sem sair de cima dele na poltrona. Arranhei seu peito, minhas unhas curtas o fazendo ronronar baixinho.

Minha boca salivou quando percebi como meu lindinho me queria. Sua ereção nada singela implorando para estar dentro de mim, Edward parecia tomado pela luxuria, me apertando e me beijando onde conseguisse.

Senti seus dedos em mim e quase, quase cheguei lá. Estávamos tão quentes, tão excitados, eu não podia mais esperar.

- Edward... – arfei, seus dedos dentro de mim, me trazendo para a borda. – eu não posso mais... Ah.

Inevitavelmente, um orgasmo me sacudiu por dentro, me fazendo apoiar as mãos no peito de Edward.

- Garotinho, você não devia ter feito isso... – mordisquei sua orelha, lambendo seu pescoço.

- Vai dizer que não foi bom? – ele começou a investir contra mim de novo. – diz pra mim, Bella.

Que pirralho mais insolente. E convencido. Mas concluí que ele podia ser convencido o quanto quisesse com um corpo daqueles, um sorriso destruidor de calcinhas e o olhar mais arrebatador do mundo.

- Cala a boca, lindinho. Você ainda não me deixou mostrar o jeito Isabella Swan de tirar o folego.

Tirei qualquer peça de roupa que ainda existia entre nós e montei nele, devagarzinho, seu membro me preenchendo, tão bom.

- Bella... Isso é tortura... – ele empurrou e segurou em minha cintura.

- Não, lindinho... Tortura não... – impulsionei, segurando em seus braços, subindo e descendo devagar. – Ah, Edward, meu deus...

- Mais, vai mais rápido... – Edward apoiou minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço, apertando minha cintura mais forte.

Meu cabelo se desmanchando do rabo de cavalo se colava em minha testa e em meus ombros, minha respiração tão rápida que eu mal ouvia, e só o que me importava era Edward, me preenchendo, me fazendo rebolar em seu colo, beijando meu colo e gemendo meu nome.

Ah, garotinho...

Comecei a aperta-lo, subindo e descendo cada vez mais rápido. Aquela sensação se agitou em meu estomago, vindo mais e mais.

- Oh meu deus, Edward, não... consigo mais... – apertei seus ombros, mordendo seu pescoço.

- Vem comigo, vem... – ele enrolou meu cabelo e olhou em meus olhos, e eu podia sentir tudo no lugar.

O orgasmo mais forte da minha vida. Era isso. Edward vindo junto comigo, me apertando e gemendo meu nome foi a melhor coisa que já vivi. Desabei em seu peito, exausta e completamente satisfeita.

- Incrível para um garotinho. – eu ri e beijei seu pescoço.

- Tem certeza que sou só um garotinho? – ele riu, ajeitando meu cabelo.

- Não sei... Acho que é sim, mas um garotinho muito melhor que vários homens que eu já conheci. – colei meus lábios em seu ouvido – nenhum homem me deixou assim em apenas uma noite.

Ele riu convencido.

- Viu só? Garotinhos tem suas vantagens... – e sua língua tomou minha boca mais uma vez sem pedir licença.

**-xx-**

Eram quase 4:00 quando despertei. Estava enroscada nos braços de Edward, na cama do quarto vip. Tinha a sensação de que ali era meu lugar, eu nunca havia me sentido tão bem.

Edward resmungou em seu sono e me abraçou mais forte. Seus cabelos de bronze numa desordem completa, sua boca num biquinho tão lindo, e por pouco eu não o enchi de beijos.

Eu não podia mata-lo. Eu iria me culpar pelo resto da vida se a vida desse menino se esvaísse por minhas mãos.

O meu lindinho. Meu garotinho convencido, todo certinho e tão safado.

Eu não faria isso.

Por hora, eu curtiria o momento ao máximo; me enrosquei mais em meu lindinho e peguei no sono, escutando sua respiração lenta.

Um pouquinho de claridade entrou pela janela. Pisquei, sentindo meu corpo protestar da noite de ontem.

- Bom dia, Isabella. – impressionante como ele conseguia ser lindo mesmo com o rostinho amassado de tanto dormir.

- Bom dia, meu lindinho. Dormiu bem?

- Digamos que com a mulher mais linda que eu já vi em meus braços, eu sonhei mais do que dormi – ele me puxou pra seus braços, beijando meu pescoço. – eu não estava brincando quando disse que queria você para mim.

Suspirei, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Eu contaria a ele e daria um jeito. Eu sabia que se não fosse eu, Mike arrumaria outra pessoa para dar um fim em Edward. E eu não deixaria isso acontecer.

- Edward...

- O que, Bella?

- Eu... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Eu era uma assassina profissional, havia tirado a vida de várias pessoas sem nem ao menos sentir culpa. Até Edward aparecer em meu caminho.

E correndo o risco de perder meu lindinho, expliquei tudo a ele, desde o começo. De como acabei seguindo esse rumo e como Mike me contratara para acabar com ele.

- Então é isso. Eu não posso cumprir essa missão, não gosto sequer de imaginar como seria um mundo onde isso – coloquei a mão sobre seu peito, sentindo seu coração – não existisse mais por minha causa. Um mundo onde cada vez que eu sentisse seu cheiro e seu gosto, lembrasse que a culpa de tudo era minha. Não posso ficar sem você.

Edward puxou meu rosto de encontro ao dele, um beijo tão violento que cheguei a sentir gosto de sangue. As lagrimas vieram a meus olhos, mas não permiti que escorressem. Eu era forte o suficiente para não demonstrar que minha vida sem ele seria triste.

- Bella... Meu deus. Essa foi a coisa mais surreal que já aconteceu comigo. E eu tô falando de tudo. De levar uma desconhecida para cama, de me sentir irremediavelmente atraído por alguém que eu mal sabia o nome... Você sabe que se quisesse poderia ter me matado, não é? – ele beijou meus dedos, perdido em pensamentos – esse tal cara, Newton, não é? Você disse que ele mandou especificamente me matar, certo? Não falou nada de Alice ou de Emmett?

- Não, não. A única coisa que ele me disse é que a culpa de tudo isso era de Carlisle, seu pai, certo? Eu não entendi muito bem, Edward, eu não sei.

Ele beijou minha testa.

- Fique tranquila, eu não vou te deixar ir. Mas acho melhor irmos falar com meu pai, afinal se esse tal cara quer me ver morto, se ele souber que você desertou, pode querer o mesmo fim para você.

Depois de nos vestirmos e dar um jeito no meu cabelo, Edward nos levou a um restaurantezinho próximo para comer alguma coisa antes de irmos falar com seu pai.

- Hmm Bella... – ele beijou meu pescoço enquanto eu mordia uma maçã.

- Quê? – fingi nem me importar com sua boca brincando em minha nuca.

- Você, seu cheiro... Tão bom.

- Lindinho, se comporte que estamos em publico. Edward, estamos cheirando a sexo. Isso são feromoneos, obviamente você ficará excitado, mas comporte-se. Mais tarde eu te recompensarei, ok?

Terminamos nosso café e fomos até a casa de Edward. Casa, não. Mansão.

Os Cullen moravam numa área afastada da cidade, quase no meio da floresta. No caminho para cá, Edward me contara um pouco da sua família, de sua infância com seus irmãos... De sua vida perfeita.

Contei a ele sobre a minha vida, que diferente da dele, passava longe de ser um contos de fada. Ele beijou minha testa de novo, me dizendo que as coisas iriam ficar bem.

Alice, sua irmã estava no jardim quando Edward parou seu Volvo na entrada de casa.

- Olá, maninho. – ela parou quando me viu – e olá, amiga do meu maninho. Você é...?

- Bella, Isabella Swan. – estendi a mão para cumprimenta-la.

- Alice, agora não. Prometo que depois deixo você e Rosalie levarem Bella para passear, se ela quiser, claro. Mas agora preciso urgente falar com Carlisle.

- Ok, insuportável. Papai está no escritório, só tem plantão a noite.

A mansão dos Cullen era incrível; uma parede de vidro tomava todo o lado sul da casa e uma escada imponente levava ao segundo andar da mansão.

A mãe de Edward não estava em casa, o que me deixou um pouco chateada. Queria muito conhecer a mulher que deu a luz e educou um menino tão perfeito, mas não achei que Sra. Cullen fosse me tratar bem, devido às circunstâncias.

- Pai? – Edward bateu em uma das portas que existiam no corredor do segundo andar.

Um senhor muito bonito, parecido com Edward nos atendeu. Usava um jaleco e parecia um pouco cansado.

- Edward, meu filho, onde você estava... Ah, olá, senhorita. – ele sorriu para mim – quem é essa moça bonita, Edward?

- Anh... Isabella, meu pai Carlisle. Pai, essa é Bella, minha namorada. - Eu sorri com a menção da palavra namorada. Edward era louco mesmo. – Pai, acho que tem uma coisa muito séria acontecendo.

Contei tudo outra vez ao pai de Edward e ele nos olhou sério por um longo tempo. O olhar dele ia das nossas mãos, nossos dedos entrelaçados ao relógio na parede.

- Bella, Edward. Mike Newton é filho de um antigo colega de trabalho meu. Quando nos mudamos para cá, em Seattle, eu fui promovido ao cargo de cirurgião chefe. O pai de Mike estava esperando por esse cargo há muito tempo, mas o diretor decidiu que eu era o mais indicado para assumi-lo. Então ele ficou com raiva de mim e da minha família, inveja. Quando o pai de Mike morreu, Mike se tornou amargo e vingativo. Ele queria assumir o cargo de cirurgião chefe que naquela época ainda era meu, tudo isso tem pouco mais de 7 anos. Provavelmente ele queria me atingir usando Edward...

Carlisle suspirou. Edward fez carinho em minha bochecha e sorriu para mim.

- E então, Dr. Cullen, o que faremos agora? Mike não vai deixar ficar assim.

- Ele provavelmente vai entrar em contato com você para saber como anda o caso. Marque com ele em algum lugar, vamos chamar a policia e resolver tudo.

**-xx-**

Passei o dia na casa dos Cullen. Preferimos não contar à irmã e a mãe de Edward sobre o que estava acontecendo; Esme me tratou como uma filha e me confessou estar feliz por Edward ter arrumado uma namorada, que ele sempre fora um menino mais solitário. Era uma mãe dedicada, e parecia mais uma personagem de conto de fadas do que uma mãe de família.

Emmett, seu irmão enorme que parecia um urso, me deu um abraço de quebrar os ossos. Alice me convidou para fazer compras e Rosalie e Jasper, aqueles que Emmett chamou de "agregados" – Rosalie deu lhe um tapa depois disso – foram muito legais comigo.

Era bom ter aquela sensação de estar em família depois de tanto tempo sozinha. E eu devia tudo isso a Edward.

Estávamos no jardim de Esme e a tarde já vinha caindo. Edward brincava com meu cabelo molhado – já que depois de um momento constrangedor em que Emmett notou nossas roupas amarrotadas e fez uma piada nada apropriada, Esme praticamente nos obrigou a tomar banho. Alice parecia ter o closet da Barbie em tamanho real, mas infelizmente não vestia o mesmo numero que eu. Rosalie me emprestou um vestido sem me fazer perguntas constrangedoras como seu namorado inconveniente – e eu quase cochilei nos braços dele.

- Sabe que eu vinha te seguindo desde terça? – falei baixinho, sentindo seu cheiro tão bom.

- Tanto tempo assim? Por que não acabou comigo antes?

- No começo, achei que seria um desperdício matar um cara tão lindo – ele riu – mas depois que te conheci... Não sei. Pode chamar isso de paixão a primeira vista?

- Então, esse foi o maior golpe de sorte e azar da minha vida. Eu corri perigo esse tempo inteiro... Minha assassina particular.

- Ai credo, para de dizer isso. Eu vou parar com essa vida, já fiz coisas ruins o suficiente, nem sei ao certo porque fazia isso. Acho que posso viver bem com um emprego normal e meu lindinho só pra mim. E eu não vou te matar, não mais. – eu ri e ele sussurrou:

- Nem na cama?

Edward, Edward... No fim esse menino me mataria.

**-xx-**

Eu estava nervosa. Mas o sangue frio de todos esses anos de trabalho me dava calma o suficiente para resolver aquilo.

Sem contar a ninguém, marquei um encontro no meio da madrugada com Mike. Antes disso, passei em meu apartamento e peguei tudo que iria precisar.

Cheguei ao galpão pouco antes das 02:00 e o babaca já estava lá.

- Isabella Marie, minha garota favorita. – Mike fumava sentado perto de umas caixas de papelão.

- Oi, Mike.

- A quê devo a honra dessa reunião extraordinária? Progressos no caso Cullen? Aliás, este caso já devia estar finalizado, não acha?

Trinquei os dentes, não iria estragar tudo agora. Não era hora de Bella, namorada do Edward. Agora eu era Isabella, a assassina de aluguel.

- Sim, sim. Creio que ainda hoje eu finalize isso. – Sorri cinicamente.

- Ótimo. Então, me fale a razão de ter me tirado da cama a uma hora dessas.

Engolindo toda repulsa, me aproximei dele.

- Mike, Mike... Você, você é simplesmente engenhoso. Algumas pessoas... Do meu ramo, já ouviram falar muito de você, te elogiaram bastante para mim.

Ele sorriu. Patético.

Passei meus braços em seu pescoço, me aproximando bem do rosto dele. Quase vomitei com aquele hálito nojento de cigarro.

_Vamos lá, Isabella, mais um pouco..._

- Fico feliz por alguém tão importante me contratar, me faz sentir... Especial.

- Oh, tenha certeza de que você é especial, Isabella. E linda, já lhe disseram como você é uma mulher linda, maravilhosa?

Prendi a respiração quando o idiota apertou minha bunda. Ponto para você, Mike.

- Sabe, Mike, eu vim aqui porque quero te falar. O caso do Cullen será meu ultimo aqui em Seattle, estou me mudando para Phoenix. Só vim me despedir e garantir que o serviço será cumprido.

Idiota. Tolo idiota, Mike Newton. Eu era uma Ladykiller, mortal, letal, fatal. Ele mesmo me contratara para cometer um assassinato.

Esperei que se distraísse com meu decote e puxei o pequeno revolver com silenciador da minha cintura.

"_You better run to survive, before she makes you her latest slaughter."_

- Adeus, Mike. – sussurrei antes de puxar o gatilho.

Minha ultima missão completada com sucesso. Agora eu seria apenas Bella.

Peguei meu celular que vibrava no bolso.

- Oi, meu lindinho. Ainda acordado? – Edward seria meu futuro a partir de agora, sem mais mortes.

Bem, quem sabe na cama?

** The End**

* * *

Hello everyone! Gente do céu, essa O/s tava parada aqui há quase dois meses e nada de arranjar um tempo para terminar, mas graças a meu bf lindo do coração, eu tomei vergonha e finalizei. Agradeçam a Gabriel ok? kkk

e aí? gostaram da Bella assassina e seu Edward lindinho? me contem tudinho! ah, pra quem acompanha One More Night In New York, tem capítulo ainda essa semana, então keep calm!

beijossss


End file.
